Bakura Plays Amnesia
by SilverBakura86
Summary: Inspired by PewDiePie. If you don't have any idea what the game Amnesia is, then you will get really confused reading this. Bakura says he can win the game, but Marik just thinks this will be one big laugh. I guess this is Thiefshipping. Not exactly abridged personality's but not canon personalities either. Rated T for lots of swearing!


**Well this is random! But like I said, this was inspired by PewDiePie and, well, he's a random guy! If you haven't watched Amnesia or don't know what Slender is or don't really know games at all, then you wouldn't really understand this. But you could try to! :D**

* * *

Bakura sat at the computer with headphones on, squinting at the screen. Marik was sitting in a chair next to him with a smile on his face, looking at his British friend.

The computer glowed with a dim light as the word _Amnesia _appeared, making the spirit sit back and raise an eyebrow at his blonde companion

"So what is this exactly?"

Marik's smile widened "It's a game called, as you can see, Amnesia! I want to see how you go since this game is meant to be really scary."

Bakura rolled his eyes and leaned back, putting his hands behind his head "Please, I'm not scared of a fucking game Marik. I've lived a horror game and nothing can make me scream."

The blonde's wide smile turned into a sly grin, slowly standing up and walking over to the window "So you say nothing can make you scream? Well I don't care if you scream or not but it would make me laugh hysterically." He closed all the curtains in the room and walked over to the light switch "All I want to see," the blonde turned off the light switch, making the computer screen the only light in the room. Marik turned to Bakura, grin still on his lips "how long you can last."

The Brit rolled his eyes and turned back to the computer, putting one hand on the mouse and the other on the keyboard. Marik walked back to his seat next to Bakura and turned away from the screen and faced the door, not wanting to get scared himself.

Bakura looked over the controls for a second then clicked play, sighing as he saw the setting "Dark hallways lit with candles, a lamp and no weapons, how is _this _meant to be scary?"

Marik leaned back and looked at him with a smirk "Just you wait."

Ignoring the comment Bakura began to walk, pouting slightly "Okay, so what is the objective of this game? To just walk around?"

Marik rolled his eyes and started to sway his chair from side to side "Well, kind of. You need to get out of the house" Bakura shook his head and leaned closer to the screen, finding the game hard to see because of the dim light.

"Wow, that sounds like _so _much fun" Marik just smiled slightly. After a few minutes the spirit started to get bored, finding nothing fun or scary about the game, he wanted to stop playing but didn't want Marik to think he was scared of the bloody thing. Bakura suddenly heard an eerie _boom _sound, like far off thunder. He rolled his eyes and continued to walk, his character now splashing through water "Wow, eerie music, I'm so scared. Seriously Marik how is this game meant to be-_AAAAAAAH FUCK!_"

An old and for some reason _naked _guy suddenly came out of nowhere and flew toward him, it stopped in front of him and fell in the water all in a quick motion. Bakura jolted back from the computer with a terrified expression, making Marik laugh like a maniac. Bakura's eyebrows furrowed and he growled as he realised what had happened. "What. The. _Fuck_, was that?!" He made his character look down so he could see what it was, but it had gone down in the water and wasn't visible. Bakura growled once more and continued the game, trying to ignore the amused snorts coming from Marik as the blonde tried to stifle his laughter. The spirit walked over to what looked like a torture device, except there was a girls head made of iron on top of it.

Bakura raised an eyebrow and walked over to it "What in the world is this?" He muttered to himself, putting his mouse over it. The Brit clicked it and jumped back screaming as a monster suddenly walked out of it "_AAAAAAAAAAH!_ WHAT THE HELL?! WHAT THE HELL IS THAT?! MARIK SHUT UP ITS NOT FUCKING FUNNY!"

Marik was doubled over holding his stomach in loud laughter, tears in his eyes. Bakura was running away from the monster with wide eyes, looking behind him every second or two. He went into a room and closed the door behind him, quickly proceeding into the next room and closing the door once more. He made his character run even further until he was sure the monster was gone. He growled at Marik as the blonde snorted once more, putting a hand over his mouth in muffled laughter. Marik leant back in his chair and threw his head back, laughing even louder

"Y-you're fucking face! Oh my Ra that was hilarious! And I th-thought you said nothing can make you scream!" Bakura growled as his companion started taking large breaths, his obnoxious laughter filling up the room.

The spirits eye twitched and, after a few seconds, lost his temper "Shut up! Just _fucking _shut up! I wasn't expecting it, alright! It's a jump scare! It's meant to surprise you! So just shut up!" Marik slapped his hand over his mouth again and tried to control his laughter, but instead made it louder by giggling and snorting every few seconds.

Bakura tightened his grip on the mouse and continued the game, trying to ignore the pig impersonations the blonde was making.

He walked into what looked like a library and found a suitcase, cautiously bending down to open it and trying not to look away from the screen in fear of another jump scare. He almost sighed in relief as he saw it was just some medicine and a key. Bakura picked them up and continued, realising that Marik had stopped snorting.

The blonde was smiling and trying not to snort again, he had never seen Bakura like this before and loved every second of it.

The reason Marik told Bakura to play Amnesia is because the Brit made him play Slender without telling him it was a horror game, which of course ended with Marik screaming his head off and Bakura laughing in Marik's face. For weeks the blonde had been searching for an even scarier game, and after reading a few reviews and watching some gaming videos, finally found one.

Once he found it he literally _begged _Bakura to play it, the spirit eventually agreed but, in return, Marik had to cook him a blood soaked steak every night. Being a vegetarian Marik found this hard to accept, but deciding his revenge was more important, agreed to the deal.

Bakura's chair suddenly shook and Marik looked at the screen to see a door rattling, making him smile once more. He looked away again and noticed Bakura's face was deathly pale. Bakura clenched his jaw and opened the door, wincing slightly as he looked around the corner.

An arm suddenly broke through the door and the same monster from before was coming through it, Bakura jumped and yelled "AH! CRAP! CRAP! THIS IS BLOODY BULLSHIT! NO! GO AWAY! PISS OFF!" Bakura realised he was cornerd and his eyes widened, making his character look around "NO! COME ON! THIS ISN'T-what the bugger?"

The monster suddenly went up in a puff of smoke and Marik could feel himself about to burst out laughing, in attempt to stop this he let his cheeks puff up and locked his lips together. His efforts went to waste as it first came out as a spitting sound and his chair started to shake from the force of his laughter.

Bakura looked at him with burning eyes "Oh, yeah, how _fucking _hilarious! I almost got taken out by a bloody fake monster! It is _not _that funny!"

Marik laughed louder "It's your reaction not the game!"

Bakura snarled and made his character walk out of the room and into another one, trying to find the house's exit.

As he continued to walk he found, what looked like, a prison cell. He went inside it to see one of those iron headed girls again, he narrowed his eyes and walked up to it, putting his mouse over it.

After a few seconds Bakura clicked and tensed as it slowly opened, letting out a breath that he hadn't realised was holding in. He suddenly heard a monster growl and felt himself start to sweat, looking around he realised there was only one door in the room, and the monster growls were coming from behind it.

The spirit looked at the iron girl and raised an eyebrow; he walked into it and closed the two doors with him still inside it. The monster growled once more and he stiffened, hearing that it was closer than before.

Marik looked at Bakura's face to see he was in full concentration and looking rather nervous.

Bakura could hear the monster growls stop, and let himself relax. He smirked confidently "Ha! See Marik! This game is so stupid!"

The Brit said, still looking at the screen. Marik rolled his eyes and crossed his arms, it was clearly obvious that the spirit was lying.

Bakura was about to walk out of the iron girl and ended up getting the shock of his life.

The doors opened by themselves to reveal the monster right in his face, Bakura screamed and jumped up from his chair, making it fall to the floor. The monster vanished in a puff of smoke like the one from before did, his eyes lit up and he took off his headphones, violently throwing them down on the keyboard.

"I'M SICK OF THIS SHIT! I'M SICK OF THIS _FUCKING _SHIT!" Bakura yelled, his eyes glowing red. Marik literally fell off his chair, lying on the floor clutching his stomach and snorting with laughter. Bakura looked down at him "YOU LITTLE SHIT! YOU DIDN'T SAY THIS GAME WOULD BE A JUMP SCARE!" Marik tried to say something but just ended up laughing even harder, taking loud obnoxious breaths. Bakura's eye twitched and he stormed out of the room yelling "I WILL GET YOU BACK FOR THIS MARIK! AND I EXPECT MY STEAK TO BE COOKED TO PERFECTION TONIGHT!"

Marik snorted louder as he heard Bakura's _threat _"T-totally worth it!" he laughed.

* * *

**Thanks for reading!**


End file.
